


Seth's Naked University Adventures

by gemshower



Category: Amorous (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthro, Bunny Girl, College, Communal Shower, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feline, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Lagomorph, Lizard, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Perversion, Public Nudity, Short Shorts, Showers, University, Voyeurism, avian - Freeform, booty shorts, dragon - Freeform, open shower, streaking, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemshower/pseuds/gemshower
Summary: Amorous university AU.Seth meets numerous sexy (and naked) classmates at his new university in a series of arousing encounters.More characters and chapters to come!The story begins with some communal showers, then progresses to masturbation, exhibitionism, public nudity, and eventually sex.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Showers and a Dragon

Seth's phone began to vibrate and play an all-too-familiar tune which, though engineered to be generic and inoffensive, sounded just as jarring as a red-alert klaxon in the mind of the sleepy green and white feline, who, in frantically flailing for the device, clumsily spiked it onto the floor, where it continued to taunt him with its dissonant sounds.

Seth grimaced as he threw back the covers and spun his bare legs around, the pads of his fluffy feet contacting the dusty imitation linoleum as he bent forward at the hips to pick up his phone and finally shut off the alarm. At least it woke him up, he thought, feeling thankful that his chronic clumsiness wouldn't be disturbing a roommate this year. Second-year students had a bit more latitude regarding housing selection compared to freshmen, what with the school's forced socialization schemes. That was one thing he wasn't going to miss at this new school: the awkward relationships that arose over the year with his freshman hallmates. He wasn't good at socializing on his own terms, so he wasn't surprised that the countless well-intentioned yet painful programs designed for hallmates to get to know each other produced awkward results. But that was all over, and he'd never see those guys again. He had transferred to a new school for academic reasons, but he appreciated the chance to start over with a clean slate socially. He also appreciated that his parents were willing to pay for a single rather than a double, so he could truly relax without having to deal with a roommate's presence.

He had just arrived the previous afternoon, and most of his belongings were still in boxes, save for the notebook sitting open on his desk (he had frantically written a page and a half yesterday evening, inspired by the process of moving in), and the novel on the floor beside his bed. (He had fallen asleep with it in his hands, leaving gravity the responsibility of closing it and putting it down for him.)

He had set his alarm while feeling sleepy last night, so he’d given himself as much time to sleep as he thought he feasibly could – meaning that he now needed to shower immediately and get to his first class. He wanted to make a good first impression, and now he was nervous he wouldn't be ready on time. He stripped off his light T-shirt and burgundy boxer briefs, tossing them on the bed as he leaned over a cardboard box to fish out a neatly folded towel. He felt a little awkward standing completely naked in the dorm room, his sheath amidst the cool air and his feet flat on the cool, dry floor – he would never have dared to hang around fully naked like this with his roommate in the room, but he realized he could now be naked whenever he wanted! But presently, it was time to shower, so he held the towel out in front of him, let it unfold, wrapped it around his naked body, then stepped into his flip-flops and walked over to the door. He grabbed the room key from his desk, swung the door open, and gingerly stepped out into the hall, using his key to lock the door behind him. Most of his hallmates probably wouldn't have bothered to lock their doors, but he didn't want to take any chances on the first day.

Wrapped in his towel, with flip flops on his feet and his key nestled in his palm, he began to walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. He almost opened the bathroom door when he remembered from the previous night that that room contained only toilets and sinks - the room labeled "Men's Showers" was across the hall. He hadn't bothered to check out the inside of the shower room last night – like usual, he was too busy reading, writing, thinking – so he was in for quite a surprise when he opened the door. His mouth opened in an inaudible gasp, and he almost dropped his towel.

Open showers! This dorm had open showers!

He stared into a tiled room with no dividers, curtains, or fixtures of any kind, save for ten small metal showerheads protruding at intervals from the white tiled walls. Some of them dripped water down onto the wet, expansive floor, one solid mass from the door where he stood to the window on the far end of the room. Seth closed his mouth and gulped. He had never used open showers before – at least, not in the nude. At the pool, he had always showered in a swimsuit and tried to respectfully avert his eyes from the guys of all ages who used them naked. But now he had no choice – he would be showering naked with all the guys in his hall! Suddenly, he missed his freshman hall and his old university a bit – sure, he didn't get along swimmingly with all the guys, but the dorm showers had partitions, so they weren’t seeing each other's dicks!

Suddenly, Seth heard a door open down the hall. He quickly stepped into the empty shower room and let the door close behind him. While debating what to do, he heard the restroom door open and shut across the hall. Phew, he thought. He had a few more moments to equivocate without someone else's presence to pressure him. What was he going to do? Shower naked? What if someone else walked in? Well, they would shower naked too, but was he ready for that? He didn't know if he was more afraid of the idea of someone getting a good look at his naked body (of which he wasn’t very proud), or the fact that he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from staring at the other guys' naked, soapy, wet, bodies...

Well, his class wasn't going to wait, so he had to do something before too long. But did he have the balls to shower naked in an open shower? No, he didn't. Could he grow those requisite balls in the next few minutes? He couldn't answer that, but before he could chicken out entirely, he put his trust in his brain's ability to block out upsetting realities and prayed that no one would walk in. He would shower quickly, he thought. If someone opened the door, he would turn away and try to hide as much of his body as possible. But they'd still see his naked, pathetic ass...

No. This wasn’t the time for those thoughts. He had been willing himself to remove his towel, but so far he had just clutched it closer to his body. After countless false starts, he unwrapped it and revealed his nakedness to the large (empty) shower room. Almost in a trance, he walked over to the towel hooks by the door and hung his towel there, then turned to choose a shower head. The wall opposite the door had a large fogged-glass window, but no shower heads, so he couldn't face completely away from the door. The left and right walls each had four shower heads, seemingly all right next to each other. The remaining two shower heads extended from further down along the wall with the door. Seth realized that anyone entering the room would see the full nude body of a person standing at one of those two shower heads – and for that matter, the same was true for the four shower heads along the right wall: from the entrance, one could clearly see the front and back of any guy standing there! And if someone happened to be walking by in the hall when the door was open... they would see... everything...

Seth tried to stop distracting himself, and concluded based on the previous musings that the least embarrassing spot to stand would be on the left side in the far corner. Not a private spot by any means, but the least immediately revealing. He cautiously strode over to that seemingly distant shower head, passing by all the others (any one of which another guy might come in and occupy at any moment!).

Naked in the wide open space and far away from his towel, he took one last glance back at the door, then turned to the wall and tried to start the flow of water. Of course, as he first turned the metal knob, a shower of cold water erupted from the shower head, shocking and wetting him even though he thought he would be safely out of its reach. Fortunately, the hot water arrived shortly, and before he knew it he had to turn the temperature down a bit to avoid a scalding. Nervously, taking another glance back at the door, he stepped under the warm water and began to self-consciously clean his body with his still-cold hands. The dynamics of this particular shower head took a minute or two to get used to, but soon enough, he was washing as efficiently as he felt the head allowed him. Any sound, especially one sounding like footsteps or a door, set him on edge and made him reflexively start to cover himself, making the washing process a bit slower than normal, but after a few nervous minutes, he was ready to start on his hair. He brought a small pool of shampoo up to his head and began to rub it in, facing the shower head, when he heard what sounded like a door opening. He whirled around in fear, but this time, his fears were realized. Before he could assume a more normal position, he made eye contact with a burly dragon clad in nothing but a thin white towel wrapped around his waist.

Seth had his hands in his hair amidst a crown of foam, and wore a terrified look on his face. Before he could think of a better reaction, he whirled back around and stared at the wall. He clenched his teeth thinking about how there was nothing he could do to stop the stranger from staring at his naked, wet, defenseless backside. And he had just walked in! Seth’s mind was racing. What was going to happen? This guy would no doubt be in here for a long time – at least five minutes – and Seth would have to continue showering without panicking or running away. He cautiously looked over his shoulder toward where he had last seen the dragon, but only saw the stranger’s towel hanging on the rack a few hooks over from Seth’s. He whirled his head around again – he had to stop doing that – to see the dragon now standing at the shower head at the other end of the left wall – in other words, just a few meters to Seth’s left! And the dragon was naked – Seth could see in his peripheral vision that nothing cloaked the stranger’s dark scales as he faced the wall and reached out to turn on the water. Before he could even think, Seth glanced down at the dragon’s loin and, though the imposing figure’s side was to Seth, the curious cat could see several inches of the dragon’s fat, floppy dick. Oh, it was thick! Flaccid, and therefore not hole-shatteringly enormous, but still, big and eye-catching for a flaccid dick.

His senses returned to him, and Seth quickly averted his gaze back to the wall he should have been facing. Without thinking, he had stared at the naked stranger’s crotch, just like in open showers before. He had to stop letting himself do that! But he never thought to stop until it was too late. The dragon must have noticed Seth’s stare – it had been so embarrassingly obvious. And without thinking, Seth turned his head again to see if the dragon had reacted in any way. And before he could turn his head back, the dragon turned his head towards Seth – undoubtedly in response to the two successive glances – and the two made eye contact. Now Seth was really embarrassed. The dragon KNEW Seth had been staring at his naked body. Absorbed in concern about his own privacy, Seth had violated a stranger’s privacy – a fellow student’s privacy – a hallmate’s privacy – and he had no excuse. But after ten seconds of embarrassment, he couldn’t stop himself from looking again.

Now he truly had to stop. He forced himself to stare forwards and finish washing his hair. Soon enough, it was time to rinse it, so he closed his eyes and let the cascade of water wash away the foam and dirt. When he opened his eyes again and carelessly glanced once more towards the dragon’s shower, the mysterious stranger wasn’t there anymore. An auxiliary glance revealed that the bulky beast was over at the towel rack drying off. He was facing away from Seth, allowing the embarrassed feline a few seconds’ uninterrupted view of his muscular ass. When the dragon began to turn, Seth whipped back around and continued to rinse his body off, and after just a few seconds, the sound of the door caused Seth to look once more and see the dragon’s towel-clad ass walk out into the hallway.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief, but also felt ashamed of himself. Why couldn’t he control his staring? The stranger hadn’t stared at him, right? If he had, he hadn’t been so inconsiderately obvious, and indeed, he probably hadn’t looked at all, out of basic respect. Which Seth clearly had none of. He would certainly see his dragon hallmate regularly – would this unfortunate first encounter lead to permanent enmity? It definitely wasn’t a good start. Oh, this was going to be a long year.


	2. A Lizard Walked In

Seth had finished cleaning his body and hair, so after a few final seconds under the warm water, he turned the controls all the way back to the left, leaving him standing, dripping wet, in the wide open shower room. He awkwardly shuffled over to his towel, casting excess water off his body along the way and hoping that no one else opened the door right then and got an eyeful of his totally exposed sheath and balls, which currently were not at their most impressive size. He grabbed his towel, quickly patted himself dry, and wrapped it tightly around his torso – even though there was no real need for him to cover his chest – and was about to reach for the doorknob when the door swung open and another resident stepped in, dressed in a T-shirt and boxer briefs and carrying a towel.

In sharp contrast to the huge, muscular dragon with whom Seth had shared the shower room a few minutes ago, this unknown student was closer to Seth’s size and build. He was a blue lizard with indigo, yellow, and white markings, and seemed to have a more sensitive demeanor. Seth realized he was staring again, so he turned his eyes downwards and stepped out of the way, allowing the lizard to enter the room. Seth then realized that he was blocking the towel rack, so he stepped towards the door, apologizing as he made room for the lizard to hang up his belongings.

“Sorry-”

“No, don’t worry!” the lizard smiled. “My name’s Jax, I’m in room 221. How’s it going?” He extended his right hand. It took Seth a few moments to comprehend what Jax said and the meaning of his gesture.

“Oh, I’m, uh, Seth! I’m in room 226, things are going fine for me, nice to meet you…” Seth stuttered as he extended his right hand for a handshake, almost forgetting to use his left to hold his towel up. He made a few flashes of eye contact with Jax as they shook hands.

“226, huh? Is that one of the singles?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, that must be nice, you’ll be able to do whatever you want, you can have people over whenever you want, I bet you’ll be having a lot of fun this year!” Jax replied enthusiastically. Seth forced a grin and agreed. He felt pangs of loneliness as the smiling lizard confidently raved about the great social life he assumed Seth would have. Seth wished he could be more like Jax, or have someone like Jax in his life – it seemed like it he was quite at ease socially, and lots of fun to be around.

“Showers work OK?” Jax asked as he hung his towel on the hook and grasped the bottom of his T-shirt.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Seth replied, startled and transfixed as the lizard swiftly pulled his T-shirt up and over his head, revealing his attractive, smooth, and brightly colored chest.

“Great!” said Jax, turning around. “Nice meeting you! See you around!” He said as he casually slipped his thumbs into his underwear waistband and slid them down past his buttocks, bending forward as he brought them further down.

Seth was in shock at this unexpected revelation. Instantaneously, in the middle of a conversation, this friendly, attractive lizard had nonchalantly bared all in front of Seth, a fellow student he knew next to nothing about. After removing his underwear, Jax stood back up, turned his head around and smiled at Seth as he hung his underwear on a hook next to his towel and T-shirt.

Seth was still staring at Jax’s naked butt. How was he seeing this all of a sudden, without having to work for it at all? It was smooth, juicy, and colorful, like the rest of Jax’s sexy naked body, but also soft and round, enticing and arousing.

“Y-yeah! S-see ya!” Seth stammered as he backed towards the door. He didn’t want to make things awkward with a second naked hallmate, especially since Jax was already being so nice to him. The lizard smiled as he walked over to a shower head, and Seth took one last glance as he swung open the shower door and walked out into the hall. He probably could have seen Jax’s dick if he had waited another second, or prolonged his gaze, but it was just as important to him not to wreck the good relations between them.

He trod down the hall in his flip-flops and reached his door just as another door in the hall opened. While he quickly tried to get his key into the lock, a hulking figure emerged from a room a few doors down. Instinctively, Seth glanced in that direction, and saw, to his horror, that it was the dragon from earlier, now dressed in street clothes but still as large and intimidating as he was in the shower. Seth quickly inserted the key and twisted the knob, jerking his door open and slipping inside his room just as the dragon walked past. Seth didn’t try to make eye contact, but he felt embarrassed. Was this what it would be like for the rest of the year? He hoped not.

Seth hung up his towel and strolled over to his nightstand where his phone lay. After pressing the home button, he realized to his horror (he was doing that a lot this morning) that he was far behind schedule, and he needed to get to class quickly, before it was too late. He pulled on some clean clothes from one of his cardboard boxes, grabbed his key, phone, and backpack (into which he slid his notebook), and swung the door open, locking it before speed-walking down the hallway and bounding down the stairs. The dragon, then Jax: two intense encounters – two intense NAKED encounters – and he hadn’t even been awake for an hour yet. What the hell would the rest of the year bring?


	3. The Uninhibited Avian

Luckily, Seth made it to his lecture on time and took a seat amongst his fellow classmates. Midway through, he needed to take a bathroom break. The academic building’s hallways felt quite different in the middle of a class period compared to during the passing period – they seemed much quieter and more spacious, for one thing. As Seth made his way down the empty, silent corridor, the echoes of his footsteps mingled with the muffled, overlapping discourse of various lectures escaping through soundproof classroom walls.

He opened the large wooden door to the men’s restroom to find that it was just as empty as the halls were. The room contained several sinks, several toilet stalls, and a urinal trough which could probably accommodate three people standing side by side. However, he didn’t have to share it with anyone at the moment, so he walked up to a spot just right of its center, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers, and freed his penis. He had just started to let it flow when he heard the door bang open – a glance revealed that it had swung to its maximum aperture and slammed into the wall beside it – and chunky, blue-feathered avian strutted in. He seemed very comfortable in his body, swaying back and forth and walking with spirit, energy, charisma. He wore just sneakers, a white tank top, and a pair of short, tight 1970s-style green gym shorts, accented with white lines. Seth would have almost considered these shorts “booty shorts,” as they tightly hugged the bird’s thick, bouncy ass, and outlined a considerable frontal bulge as well.

Seth didn’t have to settle for just the outline of the bird’s bulge, however. Our flamboyant feathered friend confidently sauntered up to the trough beside Seth (who was still peeing), casually flipped down the waistband of his tiny shorts, and flopped out his juicy blue cock. His bold, relaxed, exaggerated motions naturally caught Seth’s attention. As the green cat stared at the glorious weapon which the blue bird didn’t even bother to pretend to hide, the two made eye contact and the bird smirked.

“Interested?” he purred. (Which is odd, because if anyone should be purring, it should be the cat!)

Seth opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything. He quickly looked away in shame.

“Hey hey, I don’t mind, I’m proud of what I got here, and I don’t mind guys havin’ a look! Hell, this university basically encourages it, what with trough urinals and communal showers and all that!” By this point, Seth had finished peeing, and the bird had almost finished too.  
“I can tell by your expression that you’re now imagining me in the communal shower. Hey, if you’re interested, come by Kennedy Hall any morning at 9:30! Of course, you might have to get in line, you’re not the only one who wants a taste!” With that, the bird yanked his waistband back up, re-encasing that enticing cock in its bulging nylon prison and in the process wedging the rear of the shorts even further up in his ass, to the point where the bottom of his big blue butt cheeks nearly hung out of the leg holes. Booty shorts indeed!

As he turned and walked over to wash his hands, he continued. “Name’s Coby. You’ll probably be seeing a lot of me around here. And that’s saying something, considering how much of me you can already see in this outfit! You know, you seem like the kind of guy who’d like to come to one of my parties! Why don’t you come by 66 Radcliffe Lane this Saturday night? Oh, and don’t worry about finding the right outfit – no one’s even gonna see it! See you there!”

And as Coby was about to leave the bathroom, he turned to Seth one last time and remarked, “By the way, if you keep your cute little dick hangin’ out like that all day, you’re gonna ruin the surprise! Save it for the party! Later catboy!” And he flung open the door, exiting as dramatically as he had entered. That charismatic blue bird Coby had distracted Seth so much he hadn’t even realized he’d been standing at the trough with his dick out the whole time!


	4. Memories, Fears, and Fantasies

After attending the rest of his classes, having dinner at the dining hall, and exploring the new campus a bit more, Seth returned to his dorm room as night was falling. Alone again in his single, he realized that for the most part, he hadn't exchanged more than a few superficial words with anyone he had met. Was he already settling into a pattern of loneliness again? Was this what it would be like for the rest of the semester?

Then, he suddenly remembered the naked guys he'd seen and talked to that day. First had been the jacked dragon in the shower, his black scales completely unclothed, his thick, muscular legs and ass out in the open for anyone and everyone to see, and his long, thick, juicy black cock just hanging casually from his hard muscular groin. Seth blushed, remembering his surreptitious glances at the tough dragon's naked body, and the shame and embarrassment he had felt for invading his hallmate's privacy and getting caught. As he thought about the dragon, Seth's cock had begun to pulse and grow, and it continued to do so despite the fact that his train of thoughts now turned to how he dreaded seeing that stranger again after acting so creepy and pathetic (and Seth would almost certainly see him again, given that they lived in the same hall and shared the same bathroom, shower, and kitchen facilities). For now, Seth's plan was to keep his head down and show deference towards the stranger, whose built body reflected much more work and dedication than Seth had ever even begun to attempt. Seth was skinny, nerdy, and only average in height, compared to the tall and bulky dragon. Hopefully he could put his physical inferiority to good use in his apologetic show of submissiveness.

Seth heard a door slam in the hallway. He realized that he hadn't really met, or seen, any of his hallmates, other than the dragon of course – and Jax, the lizard who had walked in as Seth was about to leave the shower that morning. Jax was just so confident, so comfortable in his own skin, so open to starting a conversation with an awkward-looking stranger like him, and... so open to just stripping down in front of a strange guy he'd just met. Seth envisioned their encounter again in his mind, fixating on the moment when Jax happily pulled down his shorts, revealing his round, smooth, perfect blue butt, his tail emerging from above his round, breathtaking cheeks. Well, at least they had taken Seth's breath away, though he had had to act unfazed, lest he give away his perverted thoughts and advertise his tendency to stare. He had hurried out of the shower room before he could ruin relations between the two of them by staring at the lizard's dick, no matter how juicy and delicious he imagined it could be... All in good time, he thought. If he was going to be showering there every day for eight months or so, he realized he would probably be seeing a huge number of naked guys – in fact, he would probably become quite familiar with every square inch of each of his hallmates' bodies, and he'd probably end up showering side by side with a few of them at some point...

Seth was practically salivating as he fantasized about how sexy his life could potentially become. The mere possibility of showering naked with guys was tantalizing enough, but for it to be a part of his daily routine...! He didn't know what to think. He realized that he absolutely could not allow it to become awkward again. If he gained a reputation as a creeper who constantly stole obvious glances at every guy's naked body, people would likely avoid him and make his life even more miserable and lonely. He was 0 for 1 so far, he thought, and he needed to be on his best behavior when he took his next shower so he wouldn't wreck this still-mostly-unspoiled social opportunity.

Wait, why was he worrying so obsessively about looking away and making sure he wouldn't be perceived as a creep? Were the rest of his hallmates worrying about things like that? The dragon? Jax? Probably not, they seemed so confident and nonchalant and carefree. Oh, why did he have to be so anxious and overthink everything all the time? What if his constant worrying was what led him to constantly pull back and be shy, preventing him from making connections with those around him, even when they reached out to him? Hell, Jax had reached out to him that morning, but he'd been too anxious about not appearing creepy that he ran away almost immediately, even when the lizard had shown, in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't at all uncomfortable showing his naked body to Seth. Oh, what if Jax had wanted to be his friend? Well, obviously, Jax had shown that he was open to becoming Seth's friend, with a friendly greeting and conversation, and Seth had turned him down. Was that it? Had that been his only chance? Did Jax hate him now? Seth thought about what he had decided just a few moments before, and concluded that no, Jax did not hate Seth after their brief encounter that morning. Seth still had a chance to smooth things over with the friendly lizard. The next time they saw each other, Seth would try to be confident and engage Jax in a conversation that showed he would be happy to get to know his hallmate. It would probably be a lot easier if they were clothed, but Seth acknowledged the possibility that the next time they saw each other might be in the shower again.

Oh, but what if Seth was naked and showering when Jax walked in? Would he still be confident enough to strike up a conversation if his whole body was naked and exposed? He was sure Jax would have little problem stripping down and casually joining Seth in the showers – in fact, if the two were engaged in a conversation, Jax might very well take the shower head directly next to Seth's! Seth had never been naked in such close proximity to another person before, let alone a naked person. Seth had already resolved to be calm and not worry about where he was looking, so he wasn't worried about whether he might see Jax naked (in fact, he was fairly excited at that prospect), but if Jax were to shower right next to Seth, he would certainly see Seth naked. Seth's naked ass would be visible from anywhere in the shower room, and there was no way he could realistically hide it. Seth had had to quickly accept this fact when the dragon had walked in, though so far the dragon had been the only one to see Seth's naked ass.

If Seth had been able to catch glimpses of the dragon's cock, then the dragon had most likely been able to catch glimpses of Seth's – in its sheath, of course; Seth didn't have a big, swinging cock like the dragon's. The embarrassment and stress of the situation had kept Seth's cock fully sheathed, but there was no guarantee that that would be the case in every future shower. If Jax was standing next to Seth, he would most likely be able to see Seth's sheath whenever he wanted, especially if they were facing each other to chat. The thought of this sent shivers down Seth's spine. Another guy, a guy far cooler and more confident than him, would be able to look at his naked sheath up close, without any sort of obstruction. Seth would already be nervous about that, and attempting to cover himself or hide by turning away would make him look even more nervous and pathetic. He decided that he would have to be as confident and nonchalant as possible, in order to make the best possible "second impression" on Jax, whose friendship and trust he wanted.

Seth had already seen Jax's naked ass – the image was quite clear in his mind – but he hadn't seen any hint of Jax's dick, except for maybe a brief flash of part of his ballsack between his legs. What would Jax's dick look like? Would it be long? Short? Thick? Thin? Pendulous and swinging? What if it was a little bit hard when he walked in, the remnants of morning wood? What if it never got any softer? What if it got harder? Seth realized he didn't have any idea of what open shower etiquette would be in that regard. Is it acceptable to get hard in an open shower? If Jax got hard, would he care? Would Seth be expected to treat it as normal? What if Seth got hard too when he saw Jax's erection? Oh God, what if it was normal for a guy to "take care of" his erection in an open shower? Seth blushed as he imagined Jax absentmindedly taking his turgid erection in his hand and stroking it up and down until it shot its hot cum all over the shower walls and floor.

Ever since Seth had gotten back to his dorm room and started thinking about naked guys, his dick had become somewhat firm, and it had stayed that way, squirming and pulsing periodically based on what he was thinking. Now, as he thought about Jax masturbating naked in the shower, his cock became more and more erect until it strained against his pants, begging to be let out. His imaginings had been getting him pretty hot and horny, so he obliged his member and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them and his underwear down to free his erection, giving it a good squeeze and a few light strokes. It pulsed in response, begging for more and for release. Seth sat down on his bed and kicked off his pants and underwear, letting them fall to the ground against his desk. He was now bottomless, with only his light, red shirt covering his trunk. He decided that since he was already half-naked, he might as well get fully naked. He pulled the shirt off over his head and flung it onto his desk chair. He now lay fully naked on his bed, by the big window in his room.

His erection remained hard and full, waiting to be stroked and emptied. He began to service it with his good old masturbating hand, laying his fingers along the red shaft and stroking up and down. He knew he wasn't going to stop until he could shoot his cum, so he kept going as precum began to emerge from the tip of his cock. Periodically his fingers would sweep up and bring some of it back down with them, lubricating his shaft and enhancing the sensations. His cock was so hot and so desperate to cum, and he was almost there.

He imagined he was in the shower with Jax, and he had just watched Jax stroke himself to completion next to Seth like it was the most normal thing in the world. He imagined that he had become suddenly and desperately hard after Jax's show, and now needed to take care of his own throbbing erection under the spray of the shower. He imagined Jax watching with bemused pleasure as Seth vigorously stroked his erection and pleasured himself, his eyes closing and his breathing becoming heavy. Soon enough, panting on his bed, Seth realized his orgasm was imminent, and he kept stroking himself as his body began to contort and cum came pulsing up from his balls. He imagined shooting his load all over the shower walls in front of Jax as the lizard looked on with a friendly smile.

Bolts of maximum pleasure radiated from his genitals throughout his body as shots of cum began squirting out of the tip of his dick. They coated his hand and shaft with his thick, white liquid, then more intense bursts shot seed all over his crotch and lower abdomen, covering his fur with goo. Seth kept stroking as the final pulses of cum made their way out of his dick and his orgasm subsided, producing its final, slow waves of delicious pleasure. He lay there for a minute, still and satisfied, his cum-glazed cock in his cum-glazed hand with cum all over his belly fur. He decided that this would not be the last time he fantasized about Jax.


	5. Grinning Wolf, Raging Parrot, Vanishing Towel

As he came back to the real world after his masturbation session, he realized that he needed to find a way to clean all of his cum off of himself. There wasn't a sink in the room, and he didn't have any tissues or napkins. (He had just moved in, and hadn’t had a chance to put any out.) What could he do? How could he clean the cum off his hand, dick, and abdomen? Perhaps he would have to go down the hall to the bathroom to use the sink there. Hell, he might as well use the shower, since he needed to clean his body fur. Naked in his room, he would need to put something on in case he ran into someone as he walked down the hall. Since he was going to use the shower, all he needed to do was wrap a towel around his body, but he didn't necessarily want to smear his cum all over it and make it gross and crusty. He decided that he would drape it very loosely around himself, using his one clean hand to hold it closed and away from his cum-covered abdomen. He carefully performed this maneuver, then awkwardly opened his door as best he could without getting cum all over the knob (after all, he already had one cum-covered knob), and proceeded down the hallway, his door slamming shut behind him.

He made it down the hall without being seen, but when he reached the shower room, he heard a door open somewhere in the hall, so he quickly turned the doorknob and slipped in. He had heard water running from outside the door, and as he walked in, he was treated to the sight of a lean blue and white wolf washing himself at one of the shower heads on the right wall, meaning that Seth had a full profile view of the stranger’s body. As the door swung shut, Seth knew he couldn't pause to look at the wolf for too long, so he took one last glance and saw the canine’s respectable behind and caught a glimpse of his furry sheath. Seth’s heart beat faster and he felt as if he might blush, but the wolf didn't react visibly to Seth's presence or gaze. Wow, he thought, he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he'd be seeing guys totally naked almost every day in this shower. He'd be thinking about this wolf for a little while...

Forcing himself not to hesitate any longer, Seth proceeded to the towel hooks. He realized that the minute he took off his towel, he would be exposing his naked body to anyone and everyone in the room – for now, just the wolf. And he would have to walk completely naked and exposed through the center of the room to get to a shower head. This would only be the second time he'd been naked in front of someone else. Fortunately, the wolf seemed to be looking away (Seth confirmed this with a look over his shoulder, affording him another tantalizing glimpse of the wolf's wet, naked butt), so before his hesitation drew the kind of attention he was afraid of, he swept the towel away from his body and hung it on a hook, a few spots down from the towel he presumed was the wolf's. Then, feeling very aware of his nakedness, and the fact that he had cum splattered all over his front, he awkwardly made his way to the shower head in the far corner that he had used that morning. He turned it on, and as he waited for it to warm up, he took another anxious glance over his shoulder and confirmed that the wolf was still looking away. He figured he was as comfortable as he would ever be, so he took a deep breath and began to clean himself as calmly as he could. He rubbed his hands all over his cock, balls, crotch, and abdomen, gently working the sticky cum out of his fur. He realized that if anyone were watching him from behind, they might think he was playing with his cock, so he tried to work as quickly as possible.

He proceeded to wash the rest of his body, too, since he was somewhat sweaty from walking around the campus all day. As he began to do so, a voice became audible outside the shower room door. It became louder and louder until it was essentially yelling, then the door swung open and a green parrot, with a red face and some blue hair, walked in, dressed in athletic clothes. He was talking loudly on a cell phone, and made brief eye contact with Seth as he looked around the room, then returned his attention to his phone conversation. He didn't seem to pay any attention at all to the two naked men in the room.

"What do you mean?! You said you'd do it! What's wrong with you?!" From the half of the conversation Seth could hear, he seemed to be engaged in some sort of petty argument. Seth didn't think that the bird would be very much fun to talk to. The stranger distractedly pulled off his shirt and athletic shorts, leaving him standing there in a jockstrap. Seth briefly glanced over and saw a somewhat athletic ass, though the personality of its owner seemed to detract from its appeal. After standing there in his jockstrap with his hand on his hip arguing for a few moments, he exasperatedly peeled the undergarment off, hanging it on the hook with the rest of his clothes. He then took one of the shower heads on the wall by the door and turned on the water, all the while continuing to bicker with whoever he was talking to on his cell phone. Seth naturally snuck several glances at the parrot's ass to take it in, but he didn't want to arouse the bird's considerable ire by getting caught.

Within a few minutes, Seth heard the wolf turn off his shower, and an over-the-shoulder glance revealed that the wolf then walked to the towel hooks and retrieved his towel. But before Seth could turn away, the wolf glanced back at Seth and the two made eye contact. Seth was mortified, and his mind began racing, trying to think of what to say after having been caught in the act of staring at the stranger’s naked body. He opened his mouth, but before he could get any words out, the wolf simply rolled his eyes, gestured at the parrot (who was facing the wall), and smirked, before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out the door. Seth quickly turned to face the shower head before the parrot caught him staring too.

Seth was quite relieved that the wolf hadn’t had anything nasty to say to him. In fact, the wolf seemed to have felt some sort of camaraderie with Seth after being stuck in the shower with the obnoxious parrot. And the wolf hadn’t minded that Seth had gotten a good look at his naked, blue and white body. Were all the guys at this university so casual about nudity and being seen in the buff? Seth hoped he would see the wolf again soon, since it seemed like he and Seth could get along. So, in his first day of living in his dorm hall, he had met – well, briefly at least – Jax and the wolf, who seemed like potential friends. Then, of course, there were the dragon and the parrot, who Seth didn’t want to mess with, given how off-putting they seemed. And there were still plenty of other people in the building he hadn’t encountered at all!

He was going over all this in his mind when he was distracted by the sound of the parrot turning off his shower. Seth made sure to focus on the wall in front of him as the parrot, still yakking, walked towards the door and grabbed his possessions off the towel rack. When the coast was clear, Seth took a deep breath and finished his shower, turning off the water and turning to face the exit. As he shook the water off his arms and legs, he saw something that made his heart stop. His towel was gone. There was absolutely nothing hanging on the towel rack. _The parrot must have taken it_ , he thought to himself, panicking. _I’m doomed!_ Could he possibly make it back to his room stark naked and dripping wet without being caught? He would have to try. What other choice did he have?


	6. Naked, Locked Out, and Not Alone

Seth was stranded in the showers without a towel or anything to cover himself with, and his room was all the way down the hall. Could he possibly make it all the way without being caught? He shivered from fear, and because he was still dripping wet after his shower, since he had nothing to dry himself off with. He looked down and saw that his dick was shrunken from cold and from fear, with his shaft completely retracted within his sheath and his balls held tightly to his groin. _This would certainly be an embarrassing state to be caught in_ , he thought.

His mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do. Could he make a run for it? Then he heard some voices, and froze as they kept getting louder, evidently approaching his location. For a moment it sounded like they were right on top of him, then he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard them proceed down the hall past the showers, then down the stairs and out of the building.

He realized that he could be trapped in that room for hours if he didn’t take a chance at some point, so he tried to summon up some courage as he waited a few moments to determine if he could hear anyone else moving around. He heard nothing, which scared him, because that meant that this was his chance to go, and he would have to walk barefoot and bare-assed down the hall, ready or not. He took his right hand and tightly cupped his junk, trying to completely wrap and conceal it. As he squeezed his sheath and balls, he felt a little warmer and a little bolder. His shaft twitched and began to grow, on its way back to something closer to its normal size.

Before he could convince himself to hesitate and hold back, he grabbed the doorknob with his left hand and stepped out into the hall. It was empty, as he had hoped, and he stood for a moment as the cooler air enveloped his wet, furry body and made him shiver again. He looked both ways, then began to tread lightly but quickly down the hall to his room, glancing nervously from left to right at the doors he passed, wondering if anyone happened to be looking out their peepholes at the moment. He heard some movement in a few rooms, and he hurried on, eventually reaching his door and nearly diving at the doorknob which promised him relief from this ordeal.

But relief would not come so easily. His attempt to turn the doorknob was halted as soon as it began. He simply couldn’t turn the knob. He tried a few times, jerking it to the right and to the left, but it was stuck in place. It was locked, he realized. Of course, he had locked it earlier, when he was masturbating, since the last thing he would have wanted was for someone to walk in during that, even though there was really no reason anyone would have been trying to get into his room. But the deed was done, and the door remained locked.

 _How could I have let this happen_ , he thought, still panicking from his ongoing failure to turn the knob. He had been so preoccupied with avoiding getting cum on his towel that he hadn’t even thought to bring his key with him. Now he was trapped outside his room with no evident course of action – and he was cold, wet, and stark naked! Things had really gone from bad to worse, all because of a stupid load of cum that he had felt compelled to shoot. And that asshole parrot, who couldn’t even respect other people’s property, or maybe he didn’t even realize that the towel wasn’t his…

All this had been racing through Seth’s head in a period of about fifteen seconds, since he had first tried to open the door. He hadn’t had a chance to have any rational thoughts yet when he heard a doorknob turn further down the hall, sending a shiver of utter panic down his spine. He instinctively grabbed his junk even harder as he whirled around and saw that blue wolf from earlier, now fully dressed, walking down the hall towards him. Seth couldn’t move or say anything. All he could do was make eye contact with the stranger approaching him. The wolf smiled, and began to speak.

“Hey dude, bold move walking back from the shower completely naked! I oughta do that some time, if I can find the balls for it! My name’s Nik, by the way!” He held out his right hand towards Seth. Seth stared for a moment, then quickly thrust his right hand forward to meet Nik’s.

“I- I’m Seth,” he stammered as he shook Nik’s firm paw. It took him a few seconds to realize that in doing so, he had exposed his junk, which he had been trying so hard to cover. He looked down and saw that his cock and balls were more or less their normal size, maybe just a bit smaller. He could see the tip of his cock at the opening of his sheath, but maybe Nik couldn’t. Seth thrust his gaze back up just in time to see Nik look up from Seth’s crotch, probably having glanced there after seeing Seth do so.

“Nah, don’t worry, I’ve seen dicks before, it’s okay man. You do you, walk around naked whenever you want.” Nik’s comment made Seth blush. “Anyway, I’ve gotta get to the library, my study buddies are waiting. See you around!” And with that, he continued walking down the hallway, and Seth saw he was carrying a backpack, evidently full of study materials. Still reeling from their encounter and his exposure, it was only after Nik was halfway down the stairs that Seth realized he might be able to help. Seth rushed back down the hall as quietly as he could, but when he reached the stairwell, he heard the front door slam. Nik was gone, and Seth certainly wasn’t going to run outside after him, given his nudity – and because he didn’t have his key card with him, and didn’t want to be locked out of yet another door.

Seth stood at the second-floor landing of the stairwell, his naked body completely exposed and his fur still dripping water onto the floor. Now he began to think realistically. What could he do in this situation? He needed to get back into his room. How could he get a key to his door? The RA, of course! He remembered reading in an email that the RA for each building had a master key that could open any door in the building. That’s what he needed, but how could he get it? He would have to talk to the RA, which normally wouldn’t be an issue, but right now, he was stark naked. Talking to the RA like this would be humiliating! What on earth would the RA think of him showing up naked at their door on the first day of classes, already looking like he’d completely lost it? Surely the RA had dealt with this kind of situation before… but this situation would probably form the basis of a story that RA would tell for years. Ultimately, he decided the RA had a position of responsibility, so he hoped they would be able to take things seriously. Of course, this would be a hell of a way to meet the RA…

Just then, he heard another door open along his hall, so he decided it was do-or-die. He had to go to the RA’s room, which he suddenly realized was on the first floor. That meant he had to go down the stairs naked, and risk exposing himself to another whole floor of students, plus anyone who happened to walk in the front door! The footsteps on his floor were getting louder, so he made a snap decision and began to tread lightly but quickly (as he had been doing a lot lately) down the stairs, balls bouncing, determined to face whatever fate awaited him at the bottom.

Leaving the stairwell, he entered the central lobby of the dorm. Like on his floor, halls of doors led off in either direction. There was one door directly off the lobby: the RA’s door. If he had to cross the lobby naked, he decided he wanted to get it over with before anyone showed up, so he bounded across the hall, junk swinging free, and came to a stop outside the door, on which he promptly knocked. He decided to cover his junk again, to preserve at least some of his decency in front of this authority figure. He waited patiently, his heart beating fast as he smiled at the door’s peephole, but something seemed off. Seconds were passing, but no one was coming to the door, and he didn’t hear any movement inside. He knocked again – still nothing.

His eyes landed on the various papers posted on the door. Several of them indicated that the RA’s name was Lex. He had seen that in an email, though he still couldn’t tell for sure whether that was a male or female name. But he also saw something that made his heart sink. Lex had a chart titled “Where am I?”, evidently used to indicate where they were when they were not in their room. It seemed that Lex had placed an indicator on a box marked “in a meeting,” meaning that right now, Lex was far away and completely unaware that someone desperately needed their help. Exasperated, Seth tried jiggling the doorknob, but it was locked. He absolutely would have snuck in and grabbed the key if he could, but that wasn’t an option. One last paper on the door provided several phone numbers one could call for help, but of course Seth didn’t have his phone with him. All he had was his naked body (which was well on its way to being completely air-dried) and his desire to return to his room.

What the hell could he do now? It was only a matter of time before someone else saw him, and there weren’t many places he could hide. He was no longer covering his crotch (oddly, he was almost getting used to being naked in a public area like this), and was pacing around the lobby, racking his brain to figure out what to do next. Obviously, he needed to wait for the RA, but where could he do that? He was pondering this when he heard a soft gasp from the end of one of the halls. He whirled around to see a thicc, nerdy-looking bunny girl wrapped in a bathrobe staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at his naked body.

 _Crap_ , he thought. He had gotten too comfortable and too distracted to remember how serious his situation was. He would almost certainly get in huge trouble if someone caught him strolling around out in the open while completely naked, especially if the person who caught him was someone as shy-looking as that red-haired bunny. Seth dove backwards to conceal himself around a corner, but he wasn’t looking where he was going, and smashed directly into a table with a lamp on it. Immediately, his hip was sore from the collision, and as he tumbled backwards, he knocked over the table, and it fell to the ground along with the lamp, which shattered. This all made a tremendous noise, and caused Seth to hit the ground hard, falling flat on his ass. He was in even more pain now, and he had caused a bit of damage, all because that bunny girl caught him off guard.

What could he do? He had to get out of there, especially since all the noise he made must have gotten a lot of people’s attention, and he would hate to be caught sprawled out on the floor naked like that, his legs spread wide, exposing his cock and ass to anyone who saw him. But his ass and hip were so sore, it would make getting up difficult…

But before he could move, his worst fear was realized: someone found him, though didn’t realize it until he heard the same soft voice he had heard a few moments before, this time filled with genuine concern:

“A- Are you okay?”


	7. Helped Up by a Bunny in a Bathrobe

Seth slowly looked up at the bunny girl standing in front of him. She was wearing flip-flops and a bathrobe which was wrapped tightly around her plump body, all the way down to her thick thighs. He wasn’t sure whether he saw a hint of her nipples poking through, or if it was just part of the texture of the fabric. She was holding a plastic caddy full of shampoos and soaps, and she had a small towel tucked under her arm.

Seth raised his gaze to meet her eyes, and noticed she was wearing glasses. She looked quite nervous and concerned, but he realized that she was also taking occasional brief glances down towards Seth’s exposed lower regions – after all, she had a pretty good view. Seth’s legs were spread wide, so she was getting a good look at his sheath, balls, buttcheeks, and perhaps even his hole. What could she be thinking? Could this situation get any more embarrassing? He sheepishly brought his legs together and grimaced at the pain he felt.

“Are you okay?” she repeated. “I heard a noise, and the lamp broke, and the table fell over, are you alright? Did you get hurt? I’m sorry if I scared you–”

It seemed to Seth that she was just as startled as he was. She was obviously just going to take a shower, and wouldn’t have expected to see a naked boy at the end of her hall, much less that he would then knock over a table and get himself hurt. He realized that he had to say something to stop her from rambling. “No, I’m sorry if I scared you! I didn’t mean to bother you, I- I- well, I was trying to get a key from the RA, because I got locked out of my room…” He didn’t know what to say next, so he looked down in embarrassment and tried to stand again.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Did you get locked out of your room without… without anything to wear? Does your roommate know?”

“I… don’t have a roommate, my room is a single,” Seth answered. “I didn’t mean to startle you, or be seen by anybody, I just wanted to get back in. Do you know where the RA is?”

“No, they introduced themself to us last night, but I haven’t seen them since this morning. Did you check their door? I think they have a chart–“

“Yeah, I saw, it says they’re in a meeting. Also, ‘they?’ Is that the kind of pronouns Lex uses?”

“Yes, Lex uses they/them pronouns. They’re nonbinary, they told us about all that last night. I guess they didn’t get around to talking to the boys? Maybe they’ll do that soon.”

“Maybe,” Seth said, “but I guess they’re not here right now, and I’m still… stranded…” Seth’s attention suddenly returned to his nudity. He was doing his best to cover himself, but he was still sitting on the floor in the main lobby in front of a girl he didn’t know. He knew this could end badly.

“So… are you okay? That crash sounded like it hurt, and it looked like you were having trouble getting up–”

Seth was relieved that she didn’t seem to have anything to say about his nudity at the moment. She seemed torn between staring at his bare body and averting her eyes, meaning that her vision was darting back and forth every second or two. Seth decided to stay on-topic and respond truthfully. “I am honestly a bit sore…”

“Do you need help getting up? I could help you! Here!” she quickly put down her shower caddy and laid her towel on top of it, then leaned forwards and reached her arms out towards Seth. (He saw her breasts shift forwards as she did this – it looked like she wasn’t wearing a bra. She must have been topless, or maybe even naked, under that bathrobe.) He was about to dismiss her help, maybe because of some sort of internalized masculinity complex, when he looked up at her eyes and noticed how sincere she looked. She was doing this out of genuine concern, and he would be an ass if he pushed her away, so he swallowed, then put his arms out to meet hers. She placed her soft paws in his, and announced, “Alright! Three, two, one, up!” With this, she began to pull, and Seth attempted to place his feet under him to help lift himself up. He faltered, but the girl held on tight, so Seth tried again and successfully got his legs into place. However, his balance was still off. He began to fall forwards from his unstable standing position, and the girl did everything she could to steady him. Unfortunately, his inertia was too much, and he tumbled directly into her.

He fell forward into her arms and slammed right into her, leaving only her thin bathrobe separating their furry, naked bodies from each other. The girl stumbled backwards, right into a wall, and Seth fell with her, stopping only when he squished directly and completely into her front, pinning her between his body and the wall. He could feel her squishy breasts and belly pressing into him, and his junk was comfortably nestled in the softness of her crotch – still outside the bathrobe, of course. As soon as he realized what happened, he frantically made eye contact with her, and found her staring right back into his eyes. Their faces were just inches apart, and he wanted to dispel whatever awkwardness he could.

He thought he should probably get off of her and get as far away as he could, so that she didn’t get the wrong idea. But as he looked into her eyes, he was surprised that her body wasn’t resisting his. In fact, any tension that he had felt in her at first due to having lost her balance seemed to have dissipated once she realized they had come to a stop. It seemed like… she didn’t mind this accidental intimacy? Seth’s heart was beating fast, and he thought he could feel hers doing the same.

At this point, they had been staring into each other’s eyes for several seconds, and neither had made any sort of motion to leave. Was she just shocked, or was she… enjoying this? Was Seth enjoying this? He realized that he was, even more so because this girl seemed to be into it. He unconsciously asked Are you enjoying this? with his eyes, and didn’t realize what he had said until she responded with a shy and nervous but happy and exhilarated look, accompanied by a sudden blush. All this, combined with the warmth of her breath and body, and the undeniable if unexpected intimacy of the situation, sent Seth over the edge. His penis twitched, feeling warm for the first time since his shower, and he began to get a boner. His heart began to beat even faster as he panicked over whether she would notice, and how she would react when she did.

A few seconds later, he got his answer. As his length grew a bit more, and he felt his exposed shaft slide along the textured fabric of her bathrobe, she suddenly glanced downwards towards their pressed-together abdomens then back to Seth’s eyes. His expression answered her implied question of whether “that” was what she thought it was, and she gripped Seth’s hands. It seemed she had come to her senses and decided that this had gone on long enough (no more than fifteen seconds, really). With this cue, Seth leaned back slowly, releasing the pressure his body was putting on hers and letting her breathe for the first time in a while. When their bodies were no longer touching, she glanced down and saw his semi-erection, which had been pressed against her crotch and belly a few moments before. She nearly gasped, but held it in as she tightly gripped Seth’s hands.

“Oh my god…” she began again, prompting Seth to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry, thank you for helping me, I didn’t mean to –“

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mess with your… thing, are you okay? Can you stand? I didn’t mean to get you… out like that, you can go… take care of it if you want, I mean, not like that, unless you needed some more help… with your body, I mean… I mean, with your injuries, or–“

Seth was trying to think of how to respond. After everything, he still wasn’t any closer to getting back into his room – indeed, he was still naked in the halls of his dorm and in danger of being caught. “Well, what I really want is to talk to the RA and get back into my room. I still am, uh, naked, and I really shouldn’t be out and about like this…”

“Of course!” the girl replied, perhaps trying to distract herself from the quasi-sexual encounter she had just had. “I have no idea when Lex will be back, do you have anywhere to wait until then? I mean, right now, anyone could see you…”

“I know, plus I just broke this lamp, and we should probably try to clean it up before it becomes a problem…” Seth imagined what it would be like for him to be picking up pieces of the broken lamp, stark naked and bent over, and based on the girl’s expression it seemed that she was visualizing the same thing.

“Okay, first of all, here. You can use this to cover up,” she announced, holding out the small towel she had been carrying. Seth stared at it for a few moments. It really was quite small, not long enough to wrap around him. He would probably have to constantly hold it in place if he wanted any coverage. “What’s wrong? Do you want to stay naked?” she pressed.

“Sorry, no, thanks!” Seth replied, grabbing the towel and holding it against his front, at last covering his cock and balls (now fully sheathed again). He couldn’t believe that he had hesitated in taking the towel – was he really not that eager to cover up? He realized that in the twenty minutes since he had exited the shower, he had progressively felt less ashamed of his nudity, and was less concerned with hiding it. When the girl first saw him, he was mortified, but now, after their brief embrace, he felt much warmer and bolder, and he was still a bit turned on. The combination of all this made him feel quite confused, but not totally shy or afraid. If anything, he wanted to get to know the girl better. He didn’t even know her name! He decided to fix that.

“Oh, hey, uh, what’s your name?”

“R- Remy. I’m Remy.”

“Nice to meet you, Remy,” he replied. After their intimacy, saying her name felt a bit naughty. “I’m Seth. I live on the second floor.”

“Cool, I live at the end of that hall there.” She was silent for a moment, and the two stared at each other, wondering what would happen. Eventually, she made the next move. “Would you want to wait for Lex in my room? I mean, you could sit down, you probably need a rest after your injury and everything…”

Seth thought that sounded like a great idea. He wanted nothing more than to sit down – or maybe lay down – somewhere comfortable and private after standing and tumbling around in the cold, open hallways for so long. “Sure! I mean, yeah, sure, that sounds good. Would that be too much trouble for you?”

“No, don’t worry! We have space! I just need to ask my roommate first, we’re not exactly used to having naked guys come in, haha.” With that, she blushed, then turned away and motioned for Seth to follow her down the hallway. He held the towel in front of him, leaving his ass exposed out of necessity and lack of fabric.

Remy held out her hand to stop Seth before he entered her doorway, then she opened the door and leaned in. “Hey Skye, did you hear that noise a few minutes ago? You won’t believe it, it was…” She dropped her voice to a more hushed tone. “A naked guy!”

A voice emerged from inside the room. “What?!”

“Yeah, but he actually got hurt when he fell, and he can’t get back in his room, so can he stay here until Lex gets back?”

“You mean… you said he’s naked… ?”

“Yeah, but I gave him my towel. Come on, he’s cold and naked and needs a place to hide.”

“I don’t know…” Skye began, but before she could say anything else, they all heard the front door slam.

“Crap!” exclaimed Remy, grabbing Seth’s arm and yanking him into the room. This caused him to pull the towel away from his crotch, accidentally exposing his junk as he fell through the doorway. Right before he was pulled all the way inside, he thought he saw a white wolf with long hair glance down the hall towards him. He hoped that she didn’t get too good of a look at him.

As luck would have it, he fell right into Remy’s arms again, but this time he was sort of bent over, and faceplanted right into her breasts while his sheath and balls were exposed and on display to Remy’s roommate, who Seth hadn’t even seen yet. He heard a gasp.

“Remy, what the hell is going on?”

Seth pulled his face away from Remy’s bathrobe-clad breasts, though he wished he could have kept it there for a longer time – after all, he had never done anything like that before. His cock perked up a bit from the experience. He stood up straight and faced Remy’s roommate Skye, a modestly dressed grey fox whose eyes were firmly planted on Seth’s groin.

“Remy, who is this, and why is he… naked?”


End file.
